Black and Blue
by safiya2005
Summary: Not even a week in to Sonic and Amy's new found relationship Sonic cheats on Amy will Amy find a new love in Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Black and Blue

Chapter 1: Blue Bastard

Amys pov

"Amy will you go out with me?'' he asks me this i swore he meant it but i gues not.

I was still in shock my day had started off so well i had gone to the gym and now Silver and i were having lunch. We were in the middle of talking about this guy from the gym who thought it would be fun to to mess with me i just said "Your way out of your own league buddy nice try though." Sarcastically than I walked out and left him standing there. We were laughing but Silver got a text and picked up his phone to cheak who it was from when he opened it his face went pale. " Silver whats wrong I asked him?" he showed me his phone and what i saw put me in complete shock. It was a picture of Sonic and Sally kissing. " Where did u get this from?" I asked with my bangs shadowing my eyes. "Blaze sent it to me and told me to show you." he said with a worrieed look on his face. I knew he wasnt lying Silver was my bestfriend since childhood. I stood up and said " That bastard I will make him even more blue than he already is" I said. Silver had a scared look on his face on and was looking as to say im happy im not as stupid Sonic. " Silver" I said as he looked up in obedience " I will need you to send that picture to me.'' After that I didint wait for an answer and walked out the cafe , Silver said he would pay so she didint have to stay. When i got close to the park the picture was taking at i pulled up the picture on her phone and walked over to Sally and Sonic. " I cant believe you Soinic we havent even been dating for a week and you already cheated on me." I said. " Amy what the hell are you talking about I cant hang out with a girl without me cheating on you, why are you so damn paranoid . " he stated swhile standing up. '' Paranoid!" I yelled " Im paranoid." I said shoving my phone into his face. "Fuck you you bastard." I said that than started to walk away. I felt something grab my wrist. I was turned around and found myself in the arms of Sonic the Hedgehog i was being kissed by Sonic the hedgehog after he cheated on me. This bastard was really starting to piss me the hell off. " Get the fuck off of me." I said trying to get him off of me. "Sonic what are you doing?" asked Sally. " Shut up." he yelled at her. "Who the FUCK are you talking to I dont care if you think shes your hoe dont treat her like shit." Amy said while still in the arms of Sonic struggiling to get him off of her. " So what your saying is u want to be my hoe instead oh Amy how thoughtful." he said . Sonic had a dark look in his eyes I knew that look it meant shut the fuck up or die. She had seen that look when they were fighting Eggman she never thought it would be directed towards her. She knew unless someone helped her she wouldnt be escaping any time soon. Thats when she felt someone grab her. " You dirty piece of shit you just love to go around and mess with girls dont you." said a voice. " Whats it to yah Shadow your just as bad as me." said Sonic with a smirk. "Shadow what in the hell was he doing here?" I thought. "Im nothing like you your a dirty man whore im the sexy dude with a sexy girl in his arms." he said this as he touched my ass. I looked up at Shadow and yelled " You pervert!" " dosent seem like the sexy girl likes you very much." Sonic said with another one of his cocky smirks. "Hypocrite." i said " I rather his dirty ass than you you sleazeball." You heard the lady." said Shadow than we both got ready to walk away. " oh and Sonic were over." after that i left.


	2. Chapter 2

Black and Blue

Chapter 2:

Shadows pov

Amy and I were walking away from the faker and when we got far away she asked "Why did you help me?" "No reason really." I said "I just dont like to see a lady cry." I said srugging my sholders. "Oh I never thought youd be that kind of person Shadow your usually quiet and keep to your self." "Grr can you not anilyze me." I said now agrivated. " Calm down you dont need to get so upset." she said. " You talk to much." i said than walked away. ''You jerk!" she yelled sfter me. I was starting to get tired of her blabber mouth. I dont hate the pink hedgehog i just cant deal with her emotinoal shit and most of all her mouth. I walked into a bar and sat down at a stool and ordered my drink. A few minuetes later i saw a pink hedgehog come in who looked alot like Amy " No that couldnt be her." I said to myself " Rose would never go to a bar she one of those goodie goodies." Swearing it wasnt her i turned back to the bar tender and asked for a second drink. As I waited I saw to guys fighting over some purple wolf girl. The turned around grabbed it and when i was about to take a sip something came flying at me and it spilled all over me. I got up and yelled "Alright which one of you bastards will be paying for my next drink!?" they both started to back up and run away. "Oh no you dont." i said and grabbed them by the collars '' Wheres my money?" with an intimadating glare. They both gave me my money than i dropped them and they ran away. I sat back down at the bar and everyone was staring " What the hell you looking at." I said giving a worst glare. They all turned around than i ordered my drink. " Hey." came a sweet voice from behind. I turned around and saw Amy I knew it was her just couldnt belive it. "Rose?" "you sure gave them a run for there money didint yah?" she asked giggiling. I didint answer her didint really know what to say. " Whats wrong?" she asked. " You should smile more often." i said thats all i could manage to say. "What." she said "No ones ever said that to me." " Well let me be the first." I said. She blushed alittle theree was an akward silence after that. " Heres your drink sir." said the bar tender. " thanks." i said and with that he walked away. " Hey Shadow when your done you wanna go to the park." she asked. I stared at her blankly for a second and said " When did you start to like me." " what a girl cant invite a new friend to the park with her." " What ever ok ill go with you." I said. " Thanks. She said with a cute smille. "yeah." I said while drinking.

AND THATS HOW IT ALL STARTED


	3. Chapter 3

Black and blue

chapter 3: A New Friendship Gone Before it Starts

Amys Pov

Shadow had finished his drink and now we were walking to the park, on the way there i had an uneasy feeling. Every step i took felt like i was digging my own grave. " What that girl doing with Shadow." I heard a girl say to her friend as we walked by. " I dont know but she needs to beat it cause hes mine." the other girl said "Yah well see about that."

Shadow just kept walking i knew he could hear them but for some reason he just ignored it.

Shadows Pov

There was a tense felling as Amy and i walked. I could feel her uneasiness and knew atomaticly what was bothering her. " Just ignore them.'' I said. " Easy for you to say this probaly happenes everywere you go, but for me this is weired." She said. " There you go again trying to anilyze things but out." I said. " What is there to but out of im walking with you am I not, so while im here with you your business is mine." She said.'' Grrr I should have never came with you your annoying." " Yah well it takes one to know one buddy and you dont have to stay you can leave, im perfectly fine with that." she said. We started to glare at eachother. "Pst Whatever come on already or were not going to make it to the park before it gets dark." " Huh you still wanna go even though your annoyed with me." I just kept walking I didint know myself why i still wanted to go had it been anyone else i would had left them standing in the street.

Amys pov

Why did Shadow still wanna go to the park with me i thought he was mad at me, maybe hes not as much of a jerk as I thougth. We walked on in an akward silence. " Hey whyd you want me to go to the park with you?" he asked still walking far ahead. '' I dont really know just wanted to hang out with some one i guess." I said while stopping to think. " Yeah but you could have asked anyone else to go but why me." " Cause your a friend who just happened to be there." I said.

Shadow looked at me confused for a second then said " Friend?" " Yeah do you not think of me as a friend." " Its not that I just never had someone tell me i was there friend so easily." "Oh yah so let me be the first." I said.

Shadows Pov

"Let me be the first." she says. It confused me at first but than I remembered what i said to her when I caught her off gaurd at the bar. While I was in my own thoughts she had speed up far ahead of me. " I could see the park where the events of the day happened with Sonic. But she walked right past it. " Hey didint you say we were going to the park?" I asked. " Just wait and see Shadow." " Just to let you know im not to fond of suprises so you can tell me or im gonna leave." I said. " Calm down grumpy were already here." When I looked away from her and looked at my surrondings I saw a lake and there were fireflys flying around in the night sky, the smell of the grrass had a soothing aroma. " Isnt it beutiful?" she asked throwing herself down in the grass. " Yah" I said. Wait did I just admitte that somethig was beutiful. This girl has me saying things I never say. When I was about to look over and glare at her I saw her smiling at me with another bright smile. " Why dont you lay down?" she asked looking up at me from the ground. I stared at her for a second and then layed down next to her. " Listen do you hear that?"she asked me. "Hear what?" I asked. " Just listen." When I listened harder it sounded like the whole place was playing one little song then came singing singing I would never forget.

The sound of her voice was soothing, I felt my eyes start to get droppey and they soon closed. I didint even try to fight off the sleep it just came.

Amys Pov

I sang lightly as the grass and the trees swayed to make the music. When I looked over at Shadow i saw that he was sleeping peacefully. I heard his little breaths that soon turned into light snores.

I looked up at the sky and soon replayed the events of the day in my head. From how my day had started off show well and went down hill. " I cant belive he did that to me." I said aloud to myself. I felt a lump in my throat and soon tears had started to stream down like tiny waterfalls, why was i just crying now its been a whole day and i hadnt sheaded a tear but now I am. I walked closer to the lake and sat by the edge and just sobbed, I didint want shadow to wake up because of my tears.

Shadows Pov

" **Yawn** " I said as i streched. I looke around for a little while and then noticed i wasnt in my room. " Where the hell am I." I remembered that i came here with Amy but where was she. I heared muffeled sobs and looked in the direction they were coming from. I saw Amy sitting over by the lake crying. I got up and walked over to her. "Rose." I called out to her. She looked up at me in suprise. '' Sh...Shadow.'' she said. '' Why are you crying.'' I asked. ''I dont know, I guess i just never had the time to sit down and think about my day.'' She said. '' What do you mean?'' ''It hurts Shadow, we werent even dating for a week and he already cheated on me." she said. I didint know what to say i never been in this kind of situation before. She continued to sob and sniffle. I just stared at her why was she so emotinal and weak, I never seen anyone break down like this especially not a girl and i know lots of them. I sat down next to her and asked " Why are you crying over that loser?" she looked up at me and yelled " You insensitive bastard, you dont understand me and you never will because you never loved anyone all you do is fuck around with those fucking prostitutes you dont know what the word love means!" I gralled and tried to stay calm but couldnt. She just went way to far. " Your one to talk you bitch no wonder he left you for Sally you a slut who cant keep a man, you break up with him to try and get me to like you, like that would every happen your a weak peety little girl who cant even keep composer around people!" Everything went dark I dont know what happened but i just blancked out there for a second. "Rose im..." "SHUT UP!" she said than got up and walked away. I stared at her back untill she disappered into the depths of the night.


End file.
